Dianna Marie Daughter of Neptune
by Booklover712
Summary: Dianna Marie is the daughter of Neptune and Sally. People always thought she was gay like another PJ character.


I trudged through the clearing the wound in my back aching SNAP I whirled around, they had finally caught up to me, I was surrounded. I felt the edge of my vision darkening 'Gods if only that stupid boy had stayed with me' I thought bitterly as I succumbed to the darkness... Hi, my name is Dianna Marie and I'd like to tell you about how I got myself into this situation... It all started about a week ago... I walked up the stairs and into my gods awful boarding school Charion Ladies Academy, the only plus to going here was my best friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We've only known each other for a couple months, but it feels like we have for years. As I walked into the school I looked around for Rachel's tell-tale fiery-red hair, but nothing I could already tell that today would suck. I've been bullied for my whole school experience and it's a lot worse here at a school for all girls because someone is *always* PMSing, Rach is my only friend 'cause wierdos gotta stick together, right? I'm also dyslexic and have ADHD, so obviously -insert sarcasm- I'm branded a 'trouble maker'. As I walk to my first class Tammi *cue gagging* and her clown-faced cronies block the hallway, I try (and fail) to stay invisible, but not like that would work (trust me I know I try every day to no avail). I lower my head and quicken my pace, just to end up bumping right into the she-devil herself, "Where you going, hun?" she says sweetly. I ignore her and the crowd that always appears when she attacks me, and swiftly try to maneuver around her, but her cronies block my path. Gods (a little habit I picked up from Rach) their wearing enough make-up on their faces alone to supply a circus for years, "Tam, she ain't look'n so well." said the one on the left, Brittany I think. "Uhhh, yah," the one on the right, Nikki, said smartly. "Poor thing," Tammi crooned "Maybe we should get you to the nurse." They eyed me like I was an old dish rag, at this point I was red in the face, "HEY! What's going on here?" The crowd parted as Rachel walked down the hallway, maybe it was because she radiated power and beauty, I don't know. Tammi said in a stage-whisper "AWWW, here comes your -girlfriend- to save the day..." as she trailed off suggestively the whole crowd of girls giggled (and let me get one thing straight I like boys very much). Suddenly the five minute bell rang signaling 5min till class started, all the spoiled rich girls sauntered off, leaving me and Rachel in the hallway alone. She helped my up, I was just barely holding the tears back "I...hate...them..." I said whilst sobbing. "Come on lets get you cleaned up," Rachel said, I stayed on the floor "Get Up..., NOW!" Her voice dangerously low. I gulped and nodded. We walked into the bathroom and I looked into the mirror and almost stared crying again I looked awful my pale face all blotchy and red , "Come here," Rachel worked on making my look partially presentable "Look." she ordered. I turned slowly to gaze at myself my long, wavy brown hair framed my smooth, pale face and my blue eyes shown. "Thanks." I hugged Rach and we ran out of the bathroom, only to run into Tammi and her cronies who giggled as she said in her sickly-sweet voice, "Where do you think your going?" Tammi eyes glinted darkly I was having a hard time focusing on her, that's unusual. I heard a gasp and turned to Rachel her eyes wide with fear, "What's wrong-" I trialed off as forced myself to focus on what was once a normal teenage bully named Tammi, now deathly pale, with a brass and donkey leg (I don't even know, okay!), and flaming hair. "Tammi...?" whimpered Nikki while Brittany fainted. "I should of known it was you!" Rachel yelled, "Yes, I'm pleasantly surprised you didn't realize it WAS me!" Tammi said, "Now all I need is little Dianna and I'll finally be able to bring back my mentor Kelli!" At this point I burst out laughing, thinking that I finally had gone off the deep end, I chortled, "What's she supreme overlord of cheerleaders!" Tammi turned toward me in shock and anger,"You dare mock ME daughter of Neptune!?" Another gasp from Rachel she turned toward me her eyes wide," I new you were powerful, but never would I have thought..." Her face lit up, you could almost see the idea in light-bulb form over her head. Thank the gods Tammi was stupid enough to keep her eyes on me. "I'm going to kill you, ya know?" She chuckled,"You'll never make it to Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter!" She laughed loudly and darkly, "To bad that stupid little mortal didn't notice meeeee-eeeeekkkkkkkkkkk..." She shrieked as a pure black blade went right threw her chest and she imploded EVERYWHERE, when I say everywhere I mean everywhere all over me the hall Rachel you name it. I whipped my head to the owner of the blade,"rEALLY BRO, YOU HAD TO GET THAT ALL OVVerrrrrrr-...gah..." I know, I know so articulate of me but come on he was gorgeous... Tall, with sad dark eyes, and a brooding expression, as I checked him out (I couldn't not okay?) I noticed the slightly under-fed look and dark circles under his eyes. I inwardly sighed in longing and desperation, because of course this cutie had to have a girlfriend. I realized I had zonked-out and had just been staring at his hand held out to help me up I gladly took it before it got to awkward. Rachel smirked at my and did a thumbs-up gesture, and the one she got back failed to dampen her spirits. The cutie (his name since I don't know his real name) took our arms and walked us through the trees. I was pretty wrapped up in my own little world, but still how I failed to notice the darkness and distorted world around me I don't know. We arrived at... _long island sound_? I looked around at the beautiful landscape, a dinning pavilion, strawberry fields, canoe lake, lava rock-wall, a large forest, an amphitheater, stables, a race track, and multiple cabins in the shape of a Greek **Ω**. A pretty blonde comes running to us "Nico! Rachel!" her voice full of relief as she hugged both of them (and this must be that girlfriend I mentioned earlier). She turned to me and gasped the smile sliding off her face, "Annabeth this is Dianna Marie, Dianna this is Annabeth Chase and Nico DiAngelo." Rachel explained. "Ummm, H-hi I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." She warily stuck her hand out in welcome and we shook hands, but quickly let go. I looked around and asked rather rudely where I was and what was going on. "Well, this is Camp Half-Blood, a camp designed as a safe haven for demi-gods or half-bloods," she said gesturing to the camp and then pointing at me, "and you are a demi-god." "Well, no dip Sherlock." I said smartly, suddenly over coming my speechlessness (I actually was scared shirtless of what was happening to me and had no idea what was going on, but she didn't need to know that). Her face turned red and she reached into her pocket to grab something but quickly cursed, "Stupid Seaweed Brain disarmed me." Rachel laughed and the tension dissolved, "I'm going to explain to Dianna what's going on before anyone dies." Rachel called over her shoulder as she grabbed me and Cutie (or Nico) by the wrist.

As Rachel and Nico went into detail about the camp more, I wasn't surprised about this god stuff it made a lot of since once I thought it through. BY the time they finished talking it was time for dinner. "You'll have to sit with Hermes 'till you get claimed." I just nodded, and Rachel gave me a strange look like 'you better be more happy that you found where you belong and look less like a brooding, homicidal maniac'. I nodded slightly miffed that she knew me so well, she was the one thing that made me what to stay here, not in a romantic way but because we had gotten so close. I sighed and sat at the Hermes table. After dinner as we all headed to the campfire I was looking for Rachel and saw her with that Annabeth girl and a tan, dark-haired boy deep in conversation. I walked closer, close enough to hear what they were saying "-she looks just like your mom!" Annabeth whispered to Rachel and random boy, "She can't!" He protested, "That would be _to_ weird." Said the tan boy. "Well she does Seaweed Brain." Ahhh so that's seaweed brain. "Hey." I said startling all three of them, the boy turned and gasped. "wHAT IS IT!?" I yell-whispered, "WHY ARE YOU TALKING SBOUT ME!" My voice rising an octave. "She sounds like her to." The boy reverently whispered. Annabeth elbowed him, "Percy she's standing right there." Confused I got a better look at him, "Your eyes..." I trailed off. "Look just like mine." He finished. I was looking closer when the fire suddenly turned blue-green like the ocean and instead of flickering looked like waves, everyone was washed in blue light as a voice spoke from within the fire, "Dianna Marie!" the voice called, "You are a daughter of Neptune!" People gasped. "You were hidden from your mother by me and adopted by demi-gods." the voice thundered. "Who are you and who is my mother?!" I cried. "I am Neptune god of the sea! And your mother, well just ask your brother and his girlfriend about her. I'm sorry I had to take you from her it greaved me to do so, but it was to much for Sally to handle two of my most powerful children!" Neptune boomed "You must train hard and discover the gifts I have given you! FAREWELL MY CHILDREN!" The fire simmered down and went back to normal, well instead of purple in was a blood red matching the anxious mood of the camp.

**A/N YAH! OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PUBLISHING MY FANFICTION WRITING, SO PLEASE (HONESTLY) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, DON'T SPARE MY FEELINGS!**


End file.
